1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a high current capacity socket, and more particular to a high current capacity socket with side contacts fixed on side walls of the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
High current capacity socket is used to transmit signals and carry current between a printed circuit board and an integrated circuit package. Such a high current capacity socket for receiving an integrated circuit package includes an insulative base defining a number of passageways therein and corresponding terminals received in the passageways respectively. The integrated circuit package has a plurality of pins extending from the integrated circuit package downwardly and received into the passageways to engage with the terminals. Pins to transmit the signals and pins to carry current and also a number of grounding pins are all mounted on the integrated circuit package. Accordingly, the passageways in the base of the socket must receive all the pins. A related art is shown in FIG. 8, a conventional CPU socket 6 for receiving a CPU 7 includes an insulative base 61 defining a number of passageways 611 and a plurality of terminals 63 received in the passageways 611 wherein the terminals 63 involve signal terminals, current terminals and grounding terminals. This will inevitably enlarge size of the CPU 7, thus, size of the CPU socket 6 should be enlarged accordingly. As a result, manufacture of the socket will be more difficult and the socket will occupy more space on a circuit board.
Hence, an improved high capacity socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a high current capacity socket having side contacts fixed on a sidewall of the socket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high current capacity socket having side contacts to transmit current and grounding of the socket.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a high current capacity socket to receive an integrated circuit package having a number of pins extending downwardly thereof comprises a base and a number of side contacts. The base has a bottom plate, a number of passageways defined on the bottom plate, a sidewall extending upwardly from the bottom plate, a receiving room defined in the center of the bottom plate for receiving the integrated circuit package and a number of terminals received in the passageways. The side contacts are secured to the sidewall for engaging with the conductive spots of the integrated circuit package. Each of the side contacts has a connecting portion, a number of finger-like arms and a number of solder pads corresponding to the arms. The arms each have a dimple thereon. The integrated circuit package has an insulative housing. A number of circuit paths are formed in the insulative housing electrically engaging with a number of pins and a chip-module packaged in the insulative housing. The pins extend vertically from the integrated circuit package for inserting into the passageways. Some of the circuit paths exposed at a side of the insulative housing and form conductive spots. When the integrated circuit package is received into the receiving room of the bottom plate, the pins of the integrated circuit package will be inserted into the passageways to engage with the terminals. The dimples of the side contacts engage with the conductive spots that are exposed out of the insulative housing. In another embodiment, the base has another sidewall extending upwardly from the bottom plate of the base opposite to the one sidewall.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.